It's Not What You Think It Is
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Duo dating Wufei?! Heero calling Zecks his best friend?! Treize alive? Just what is going on Duo wants to know, something here really isn’t right. Especially since this author doesn’t write yaoi… Rated for cursing


T: It's Not What You Think It is  
  
Note: Don't own GW, and this isn't what it seems!!! I don't even know if this is yaoi.  
  
Duo stared once at Wufei, a man he had come to love over the years. Wufei glanced back at his lover and together they walked through the door to where Heero would soon be marrying Relena. Glancing across the room the pair saw Quatre and Trowa, the other couple saw them and walked over.  
  
"So Duo, Wufei, how are things?" Trowa asked, breaking the relative silence.  
  
"Amazingly fine." Duo answered him and smiled, taking the hand of his Chinese lover.  
  
"Let's find seats." Quatre said, and as a group the four 19 year old males found seats where they could watch the service.  
  
"Don't you find it strange Heero picked Treize and Zecks to be his best men? And just why did Relena chose Dorothy and Lady Une to be her bridesmaid and maid of honor?" Duo asked.  
  
"I do find that strange." Wufei muttered, and watched the procession.  
  
The wedding went normally, and was followed by the reception.  
  
Duo sat next to Wufei deep in thought. There was something wrong here, he could just feel it.  
  
"Something wrong?" Wufei asked.  
  
"No nothing." Duo said and forced a smile, Wufei went back to watching people and Duo frowned, 'this was wrong, really wrong, since when did Wufei give a damn about how he felt?'  
  
"Attention everyone, my best man Zecks would like to give a speech now." Heero said.  
  
Once again Duo frown, something was really wrong.  
  
"Thank you Heero. Heero has always been my best friend." Zecks started.  
  
Duo excused himself and ran to the one place he knew he would be safe, the bathroom, girls may flock there, but men never stayed in one for very long.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Duo asked out loud, "I know for a fact Treize is dead, Wufei killed him.."  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" Wufei asked as he, Quatre and Trowa entered the room.  
  
Wufei went to put his arm around Duo's shoulders and the man jumped.  
  
"Don't touch me! I'm not gay!" Duo told him.  
  
Wufei backed off shocked, "We've been together since after the war was over. Duo you are gay."  
  
Duo stared at him, "I'm not gay, you're not gay. I'm dating Hilde, and you're going out with Sally Po. And Treize is dead cause you killed him!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Duo, Hilde and Sally are dating each other." Trowa gently told him.  
  
"No they are not, and Treize is dead, he's dead, Wufei killed him! Heero would never have Zecks as his best man!" Duo said, starting to freak out.  
  
"I'm most certainly not dead." Treize told him as he can into the small room; he was followed by Heero and Zecks.  
  
"Oh yes you are." Duo said, he backed up and pulled his gun.  
  
"I think he may be drunk." Quatre informed the room.  
  
"Look I'm not drunk, and Hilde and Sally AREN'T dating!"  
  
"Look, Duo, my love-" Wufei started.  
  
"I AM NOT GAY!!" Duo yelled and pointed his gun at Wufei, "And Wufei I'd never go for you, you're not my type."  
  
Duo stared at the room in front of him, and watched as everyone came closer to him. Without a second thought he put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.  
  
He felt the impact of the bullet, and then felt his body hit the ground, he heard Wufei and the others call his name. When the pain hit he began to think maybe that hadn't been such a good idea.  
  
****  
  
"Duo NOOO!" someone screamed.  
  
"Stop screaming in my ear." Duo muttered.  
  
"Duo, you're alive." Quatre said happily.  
  
Duo opened one eye and looked out from under his bangs. Everyone, even Hilde was gathered around his bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You where attacked after a mission to destroy an old OZ base." Heero told him.  
  
"What year is it?" Duo asked.  
  
Everyone exchanged worried glances.  
  
"It's 196 Duo." Hilde said and came forward to take his hand.  
  
"So then it was all a dream?"  
  
"What was?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Ok, everyone out, Duo needs to rest." Sally told the room.  
  
"Can I stay with him?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Sure." Sally told her and left.  
  
Duo started to drift off, but right before he did he heard Hilde say that she loved him.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So did I have anyone fooled? Those of you that know me should know I don't write yaoi. 


End file.
